Walking Blind
by Flint-Flareon
Summary: A young eevee's life changed when the last thing we saw ever was everything taken from him, He now walks as Sonar the flareon determined for revenge. One of the P Vacation series
1. The awakening

I bet your wondering why I'm doing Sonar's story right? Well sonar is my character that I let Chaos-Knux use for his Poke Vacation story, this is one of the series, it follows how Sonar met the gang and his history.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

Prolouge,The awakeing.

Near the beach, an eevee looked on, enjoying the sounds of crashing waves, he was just relaxing for the moment as he watched the sunset. As he looked on, a voice came from behind him,

"Son!" it called out, it was his father calling for him

"I'm over here dad!" the eevee called out, his vaporeon dad came up and sat next to him

"Enjoying the waves again?" his dad asked. The eevee nodded and his dad chuckled, "That still confuses me, you enjoy the sounds of ocean waves, yet you say you wnat to be a flareon when you grow up"

"Because I like the heat" the eevee quickly said

"Just like your mother...anyway it's getting late, come on it's time for bed" the eevee sighed, but got up and followed his dad to the nest, as they reached the nest, he saw his mother looking worried

"What's wrong mom?" the eevee asked, She just looked at him for a second

"It's nothing son..." she said as she licked his head, she then nuzzled him and put him in his spot in the nest "Good night sweetie" she said

"Night mom, night dad" the eevee said as it curled up to go to sleep as he started to fall asleep he heard his parents talking

"I heard that it's coming this way...what is it?" he heard his mom say

"I don't know, hardly anyone lived to tell about it, they say it's a force of total destruction who just kills for the fun of it" his dad said

"I'm worried...what if it comes this way?" his mom asked sounding worried

"Don't worry, we're in a unnoticeable spot, we'll be fine" hearing this slightly worried the eevee, but sleep was overcoming him and he drifted off. He was awoken from his sleep as he thought her heard the sounds of fighting. worried when he saw his parents weren't in the nest with him. He decided to see what was going on when he got to the sound, everything went quiet, he saw two figures on the ground. he knew they were his parents, dead. he couldn't explain it, but he knew they were dead. he just stood there feeling broken hearted, and began crying.As he was crying, a figure approached from behind, the eevee turned around to see a dark figure staring at him. It was laughing to itself, the eevee found itself paralyzed with fear. He couldn't move. the figure then picked him up by the neck,

"You figured by now that I did this huh?" it said in a dark voice, "And you think that now your going to join them, don't you?" is said as it threw him aside and pulled out something from it's back, it simply walked over to the eevee who was still too scared to move the figure pinned the eevee, "You'd be wrong, I'll have you suffer instead. let's see how well you live...without your eyes!" it said, it began laughing as it used the object to slice his eyes out. the eevee began screaming in pain. The figure laughed as it ran off, leaving the eevee stranded, and helpless The eevee used all it's strength to crawl as far as he could. It couldn't see anything anymore, he had no idea where he was anymore

"Help!" he called, "Somebody...anybody..." he was losing hope, he felt nothing but sadness now, he just lost all that mattered to him. His calls were heard however, an absol heard something and ran to see what happened. The eeve wanted to cry, but he couldn't, all he could do is lay there, hoping it would all end soon. As the absol ran up and saw the helpless eevee, her instincts told her to help, she ran up and could only stare at the bloddy mess the eevee was. The eevee heard something

"Who is it?" he asked, hoping someone would help, he didn't want to die

"Shh, it's alright, you're going to be ok..." the absol tried to comfort him, she picked him up and rushed to the cave she called home. The eevee accepted this, if it meant him being better, he wouldn't struggle, he knew his parents were gone, and there was nothing he could do. The absol got to the cave with an umbreon and a murkrow in it. The absol went over and put the eevee on a pile of grass placed like a bed

"What happened?" the umbreon asked, the eevee had fallen unconsious by now and his bleeding had slowed

"I don't know" the absol said, "I found him like this, I couldn't just leave him, we have to help" the umbreon and murkrow understood, and the began to trry to help. the umbreon started cleaning the blood off, then the murkrow used bandage wraps to cover the wounds up,

"That's all we can do for him for now" the murkrow said, "How did he get like this?"

"Maybe he can explain when he wakes up, for now let's let him rest" the umbreon said, they then let the eevee sleep. The eevee then awoke a few hours later, hoping it all to be a dream, it instanly fell back as he learned he couldn't see still, he wasn't dreaming. it was all real, he then heard a voice

"Are you feeling ok?" came the voice, it was the voice of the absol

"Who are you?" the eevee asked

"my name is Shadow, I'm an absol, whats your name" it asked

The umbreon came up and explained "He doesn't have one," he said

"what?" Shadow said confused,

"Eeves don't get names until they evolve, when they pick a name for themselves"

"What happened?" he murkrow asked the eevee,

"I don't know...all i remember is a figure killing my mom and dad...then sliced my eyes out..." he said, he wanted to cry again

"So...your parents are dead...you have no place to go?" shadow asked, the eevee nodded sadly, the three looked at eachother, and nodded "Stay with us..." she said

"What?" the eevee asked

"your blind now, you can still live, but you have to be taught to live without your eyes, we're nocturnal dark types, we don't rely on sight too much so we can help you" the umbreon said "I'm Dark by the way" he added

"And I'm Shade" the murkrow said,

"We live together in our cave, and you can stay with us if you want" Shadow said.

The eevee, having nowhere else to go accepted their offer, for 2 years he spent with them, learing to live without his eyes, now at 18 years old, he was getting ready for his decision. He stood out on a field, his friends next to him, and a firestone in front of him

"This is your choice huh buddy?" Shade asked

"This is what I wanted to be for years" the eevee said,

"I respect your decision, go ahead" Shadow said, the eevee then reached out and touched the stone, as he felt his body change, he knew what had heppened. when the light cleared, he was a flareon

"Good job buddy" Shade said,

"As is an eevee tradition, what are you gonna call yourself?" Dark had asked The eevee thought for a few seconds

"I...I am...Sonar" he said at last, considering he had used his hearing to get him around primarily, he continued living with them for a while, the memoriy of his parents still were in him. he remembered that evil laugh the figure gave. Now with his new form he began to think.

"Can I do it? could I get vengance?" he asked himself, he remembered the sharp object the figure used, he knew he needed to find a way to counter that. He went over to the cave he lived in for so long, and he could tell they were all there "Guys, i need to ask you something..." hs said to them

"What do you need?" Dark asked,

"Do you know anthing about a long sharp object?" he asked

"Like what? shadow said, not knowing what he ment

"Something...like a weapon" he added

"I think you mean a sword" Shade shade figure it out "why do you need to know?" Sonar then he said he wanted vengance

"I see..." Shadow said "I can see why you'll need one, and i can understand your hatred for this...figure"

"I know of someone who can teach you" Shade said, "There lives an old blaziken who knew how to wield one, perhaps he can teach you"

"But if i do...then that means goodbye...right?" Sonar said,

"Yeah, for a time. you can always come back sometime..." Shadow said, not wanting her friend to leave, but at the same time knew why he wanted to go. they all said their farewells to Sonar, and he began his life long quest


	2. My Sensei

Sonar walked along the trees, the spring leaves rustling made it easy for him to determine where the trees were, he relied on his hearing to get him around. He was maing his way to where his friends say a blaziken master lived. He was listening for any signs of movement, he wasn't sure of how far he travled already, he never did relly know where he truly was. He was unsure about what he was going to do, he was afraid his blindness might make the blaziken turn him down. he still strived ahead, although he could tell his position he tripped often. Finally he caught something, he could smell smoke. there had to be someone or something nearby, he followed the scent until he heard what sounded like sharpening.When he got closer, he could hear something, someone was calling out to him

"Well, what have you come here for?" came the voice, it was the blaziken who was sharpeing one of his blades, he detected Sonar's presence almost instanly

"Are you the Blaziken master?" Sonar asked,

"Aiy, I'm him" he said, "Have you come to ask me to give you a sword?"

No, I actually came to seek your guidance" Sonar said,

"Ah, so it's training you be wantin? come out then little flareon, let me see if your worthy" the blaziken said

"how did you know what i was?" Sonar asked surprised, he hadn't shown himself, yet this blaziken knew excatly what he was

"Sometimes you can know presecne without the aid of your eyes," he said still not taking his eyes off the sword he was sharpening.

"I know how it feels to not use your eyes..." Sonar said as he stepped out of the shadows to reveal the bandages he had over his eyes, the blaziken then looked at him

"So your blind. yet you can find your way?" The blaziken said "Well, how about a reflex test?" he said as he pulled out a kunai and threw it at Sonar

Sonar could hear something skimming through the air, he jumped out of the way and hit the ground

"Not bad" the Blaziken said "you seem to have good reflexes, that could be useful, but you need to work on your landings"

"Will my blindness hinder that?" sonar asked, sounding nervous about that subject

"Come in my cave me, I'll show you something" the blaziken said, he walked into his cave followed by Sonar. as he reached a small circle and sat down and sat on one end and told Sonar to sit on the other side "Ok first off, those bandages are unsightly, put this on instaed" he said as he pulled out a blue blindfold and handed it to Sonar, he put it on after he took off his bandages. The Blaziken then got out a sheathed sword "Get used to this sound" he said as he pulled it out. Sonar herd, for the first time, what a sword being drawn was. "I'll explain about weapons later, right now I'll teach you how to maximise you other senses so you can fight without your eyes" he started to explain "Calm yourself" the Blaziken said "Get relaxed and feel everythng around you, and it will seem as though you can see it" he said, Sonar tried to relax until he seemed to be somewhere else. Suddenly, Sonar could picture his surrounding in his mind, this new sensation made him jump and fall back, the blaziken started laughing,

"New feeling surprise you?" he said while still laughing

"What happened?" the confused flareon said

"It's like i said, you can feel your surroundings, try it again but this time try to do it while moving"Sonar nodded and started to relax again, this time he was prepared, he pictured his surroundingg again and tried to maintain it while moving

"This is...new" Soanr said as he walked around

"Very nice" the blaziken said, impresed my Sonar's quick learning "Ok then come back" he said, sonar went back to the circle and sat down "You have what it takes...give me your paw" the blaziken said, Sonar held his paw out and the blaziken place a sword in his hand. "This is a training sword, it's not very sharp, but it will let you get the feel for wielding a real one" the Blaziken said "I can train you...but forst you must promise me this. you are never to use the skills you learn here to kill"

"I promise" Sonar said

"Repeat it" the blaziken said

"I vow, that the skill i shall learn here shall never be used to kill" Sonar said solemly

"Very good, what's your name?" the Blaziken asked

"Sonar" he replied

"Sonar, call me Sensei. you are now my student" Sensei said,

For two years Sonar spent under the training of his master, Learning how to use a blade, as well as use a weapon known as a kunai, he felt unbalanced with just one sword, as his Sensei said"My training can only take you so far Sonar, you must learn your own style" with his new knowledge of how to forge, he crafted two blades which he named Moon and Silver, he took it upon himself to become good with these blades

He continued to train and sparr with his Sensei, although he never questioned it, it bothered him until one day he had to ask

"Sensei?" he asked

"Yes Sonar?" his Sensie said

"About my vow two years ago...it may seem odd, but is there a reason you made me take it? it felt like you were trying not to repeat something

"...Yes" he replied after a short while "I should tell you about my previous student..."

"Who?" Sonar curiously asked

"A few years back, before i met you, an umbreon by the name of Neminda..." Sensei started "...asked me to train her, she seemed defenceless so i agreed, she seemed to be a good student for a while, but her arrogence grew with her skill..." Sonar was listeing with full intrest by now "...She soon learned that she could get just about anything she wanted by shear force alone, i tried to steer her away from this corrupted path, but she was already too deep...she left me and soon after i heard of her expliots, they got worse and worse, from simple robberys now to cold-blooded murders, she hires herself as an assassin to satiate her thirst for blood now, she became evil. I've regretted being the one who taught her

Sensei..." was all Sonar could get out

"When i first saw you, you felt different...yet simaler at the same time, I never asked before, but what was your purpose for asking me to train you?" his Sensei asked, Sonar was hesitant at first but then said,

"At first, revenge...When i was still young I witnessed a dark figure kill my parents, then it sliced out my eyes...it used a sword...now that you told me that, i have reason to believe it was this, Neminda" he said, "But you showed me what it means to have honor and virtues, I made a vow never to kill, even my worst enemy"

"Very good, my student. you have been taught well, but there is always more to learn get some rest for now"

Another month went by uneventful, until the day Sonar felt a strange feeling, he didn't know what it was

"You feel the disturbance too don't you" His Sensie asked him

"What is it?" he asked

"A darkness aproches...you must hide tonight..."

"What? Sensei..." Sonar got out before his Sensei interupted,

"Don't ask questions just hide...my student returns tonight..." Sonar wasn't one to disobey his teacher, so at night he consealed himself, he waited for something to happen, until he heard a now familiar nose, the clashing of swords. He kept his presence hidden but got a view of what was happening, his jaw dropped whan he heard that same laugh from when he was an eevee, it was indeed Neminda, Locked in a battle with his sensei. He wanted to help, but he knew that he'd just get in the way, he remained hidden, when he suddenly heard a cry of pain and a collapse to the ground. to took every ounce of will power for Sonar to to react to it

"You...cheated" came his Sensei's voice

"Hah! you merely let your guard down, normally I would finish you, but you will die from blood loss from that leg wound, you can't get any help either because the wound prevents you from walking" Neminda's voice said "I'll let you suffer out here" she said as she ran off laughing, that laugh still haunted him. but without anyone near, he ran to his Sensei

"Sonar" His Sensei said as he approached "Have i taught you enough first aid to help?" Sonar nodded and instantly ran to the Oran berry bush near the cave, he gatherd up a few along with some leaves and sap from a nearby tree, he remembered how to handle open wounds. He took a few of the leaves and crushed a few beeries on it, then applied sap, he remembered that the oran berry will help seal the wound while the sap keeps it in place and absorbs to slow the bleeding, his Sensei watched as shis tudent raced to apply the makeshift bandage, he winced a little at the sting of it but he knew it would help

"Help me to my bed" Sensei said, Sonar helped lift him up to his bed, when he reached it, he lied his Sensie down on the bed

"Are you going to be ok?" Sonar asked

"Yes, I'll recover, however, this wound is critical, I'm afraid my teaching days are over now"

"Sensei?" Sonar asked,

"I guess there is nothing more I can teach you, you need to devolp your skills on your own now Sonar, Travel the world and seek to better yourself, become Nemind'a opposite, help out as you wander, and try to stop her should you meet her, hopefully you will be strong enough to, your vow prevents you from killing her, but find a way to stop her...I'm weary from the fight, let me rest, you should leave for the world soon" He said as he drifted off to sleep, Sonar decided to spend one last night in this cave.


	3. The Silent Flame

Chapter three, The Silent Flame

Sonar had bid farewell to his sensei and startred to wander, no real goal in particular, except one: Stop Neminda should she appear. But Sonar had no way of tracking her unless she was close. Occasionally stopping to rest, during once such event, Sonar's life changed forever...

"The air is damp, rain is coming..." Sonar said to himself "I need to find shelter" He quickly dashed around listening for any echos to reveal a cave or some form of shelter to escape the rain, he was in luck when he heard such an echo, a cave was nearby. Hopefully uninhabited, he made his way to it and finally had a chance to rest for the moment. Resting at the side of the wall, he pulled out a few berries he foraged and began munching on them, his predictions were right as he soon began hearing rain falling "Well, might as well get some sleep" he said as he rolled over on his side. As he drifted off to sleep, he thoguht he heard something "Who's there?" Sonar called out, then a voice faintly called

"The Challenge has been taken..." The voice came, Sonar was confused, but didn't want to disturb anything so he tried to leave. Only to find that the entire entrance was sealed off

"What's going on?!" Sonar called out

"You have taken the trial, there is no turning back..." The voice called out

_"This is too strange..."_ Sonar thought to himself, but seeing no other option he decided to go deeper into the cave. Not feeling safe, Sonar focused and got a veiw of his surroundings, his suspicions were confirmed when a wall behind him appeared and spikes formed on it _"What is this?!" _ Sonar thought as he began running for his life, the spikes seemed to move in faster. before Sonar knew it, the ground in fron of him collapsed and revealed a pit, he heard the noise and jumped over it, barely making it to the edge, he clutched on and forced himself up. he could hear the spikes falling down the pit

"What have you gotten yourself into now Sonar?" he aslked himself. his peace did not last long, for he heard the crumbling of the cliff, it was collapsing even further. Sonar scrambled to his feet and continued running, as he ran, he could heard stone grinding over stone. The walls were closing in on him, he continued to run faster, he couldn't tell if he was nearing the end, but after a long run and him being nerly squished, he finally managed to catch his breath. Panting heavily, he knew not to wait much longer. and so he continued, he walked with his guard up and was making sure not to trigger anything, but it wasn't possible, he heard somethiung coming at him and moved just in time to dodge a dart, more started firing from the walls. Sonar pulled out his sword and delfected some while dodoing the others, he made his way through the caverns again until he made it to the next room, he sheathed his swords, only to have to jump out of the way of two sones crashing down on him. Then the voice came again

"You have done well to get this far, but now it is time to test your mettle in combat" It said, Sonar heard the door to the next room open and he continued doen, the word Combat excited him some. once he made it to the next room he could almost instantly feel a presence. Sonar instantly drew his blades again and got into his battle pose. The presence he felt was spiritual, not physical. he didn't worry about slaying these new challengers. The first presence charged at him, Sonar senced this and lept to dodge the attack, with an acrobatic flip, and a swipe of his sword. The first entity faded in defeat. Once again Sonar senced an attack, this time three were after him. Sonar quickly ducked and two of the enteties were over him. Without hesistation, he quickly grabbed two of his kunai and threw them upward, once the third one got near. Sonar once agaon jumped and got the entetie in a full spin kick. the three enteties evaporated and Sonar landed and redied his battle pose again. one after another they kept coming, Sonar fended them all off. when the last one was dropped, Sonar was lightly panting.

Then he felt a presence again, this one felt powerful, stronger than the rest. One with swords like him. He once again redied his battle pose, at the same time, the two charged at one another. And they almost instantly met in a blade lock. Sonar and the entity stayed like that for ashort time before clashing and jumping backwards. Sonar sheathed one of his blades and redied multiple kunai, he had an idea. Once the entity charged at him, Sonar did as well. When the two got close enough, Sonar lept forward, fliping to gain a momentum strike, he quickly tried to hit with his sword. When this was deflected, he quickly used the force to leap back and throw his kunai, the entity could not dodge nor block this. With the kunai through it, it evaporated. All was done, Sonar sheathed his weapons and gathered his kunai. then the voice came again

"You passed, the trial is done. you are indeed worthy of being my champion" The voice came

"Who are you?" Sonar called out

"I am one of the Seven The Silent Flame" The voice responded "And you are to be my champion"

Sonar could almost instantly feel like he was floating. Although he couldn't see it, a large godlike figure was before him

"What are the Seven?" Sonar asked

"We are the spirits of the elements, as an Eon of fire you are my child"

"I...don't understand"

"There are Seven spirits that control the elements themselves, The ones who are like me. I am the Silent Flame, Spirit of fire." The figure explained "With me there is the Pure Spirit of Water, The Might of Thunder, The Dark Stalker, The Mastermind, The Tranquil Gaia, And The Cold Heart of Ice" The Silent Flame explained

"And you...are controlers of the elements?" Sonar asked

"Yes, though we cannot physically form, we instead choose a champion which to carry our power. We grant this champion great power, and ask in return, their loyalty" The Silent Flame continued

"And you said I am to be your champion?" Sonar asked, he once again felt like he was on solid ground

"Yes, the trial was to see if they are worthy of becoming our champions, you have passed. Even though you are blind, the Silent Flame will help you. You are now my Champion" The Silent flame said, Sonar suddenlt felt power surge through him as he was engulfed in a cloud of fire. The power was so pure it was getting painful for Sonar, he endured it all though as he let it flow through him. When it cleared Sonar felt stronger, much stronger.

"You have been given my gift young champion, know that there are three levels of energy you can release" The Silent Flame explained "At first, you will be stringer only by slight, at this level the other champions can not detect you, the second level will boost your power greatly, but you become a beacon and the others can sence your location. And finally, the third form, you will tap into my spirit to gain imesuarable power, but you cannot control it, you will lose yourself to the power, and your body will move itself. Use it with caution, and know that the other champions miht not see you eye to eye, this power is yours to use however you please, weather it be for good or evil. My gift is yours now"

"May I ask, who else has a champion?" Sonar asked, fully aware of what had happened

"The only others who currently have a champion are The Dark Stalker and The Master mind, the others have yet to choose a champion" The Silent flame said "But I leave it to you to find out who they are, my champion. Until I call upon you, good luck"

Sonar then seemed to wake up, he could hear small drops as the rain outside the cave cleared

"Was it...a dream?" Sonar asked himself "No..." He said as he still felt the power in him "I...I could win with this, I can stop Neminda!" Sonar said to himself "The Silent Flame...My new master, I shall serve you when you call upon me" He silently said and ran off. His newly found power making him faster than ever.


	4. Encounter with Zek

Chapter 4, Encounter with Zek

Sonar was sitting on the beach side, listening to the crashing waves. It was a familiar beach, the one he listened to as an eevee. Giving a sigh, he ran off and continued his journey that didn't really lead anywhere. continuing his search for Neminda, He felt that he could win now. He felt revenge was in his grasp, but then he rememered his vow.

Sonar gave a sigh while resting under a tree "I wonder...is there somewhere I belong?" He said to himself "Is there someone out there for me? someone I will care about?" he silently contemplated his life, when he suddenly senced a precence

"So, you have become a champion" A voice came

"What? who's there?" Sonar called out, breaking from his thoughts and drawing his blades

"Easy, I am not your enemy" The voice came, revealing itself to be an espeon, he had a necklace with a crystal in the center, and a staff across his back

"If you are not a foe, then who are you?" Sonar questioned

"The name is Zek, nice to meet you" The espeon said "What might you name be?"he asked

"I'm known as Sonar, And how do you know of the champions?" Sonar asked, Zek chuckled

"Isn't it obvious? I'm a champion too. I am the Champion of the Mastermind" He said "And you, are freshblood"

"What does that mean?" Sonar asked, feeling a little insulted

"I mean your inexperienced, I don't think your capable of beating me as you are" Zek replied

"What makes you say that?!" Sonar said, feeling a little annoyed

"Well, let's try out your skill, I challenge you to a duel!" Zek proposed

"A duel you say? then I accept!" Sonar said

"Well, then since you are the challenged, call the rules" Zek said, even though he didn't explain it. Sonar already knew the code of the champions, he didn't understand it, but when he became The Silen't Flames champion, he understood a code that the Champions hold for one another

"The only rule I claim: no death" Sonar said

"Very well then, strike me with everything you got!" Zek shouted,

Sonar drew his blades and readied himself in a fighting stance, Zek pulled out his staff and kept his eyes locked on Sonar. Sonar then lept toward Zek, he didn't move and simply raised his staff to block, he was shocked to see that he underestimated Sonars strength. As the attack from the sword was enough to knock him back, he jumped back and attempted to regain his balance, but before he could refocus, Sonar was already sharging at him. Zek didn't stand still this time and lept to the side, Sonar knew where he was and stopped and gave a swing in Zeks direction. Zek was barely able to respond to this and flipped backwards to dodge, then he used his psychic powers to warp onto a nearby treebranch.

"What power! he's clearly not an average flareon, it's no wonder he became The Silent Flame's champion" Zek muttered to himself, he didn't have too long to think, as Sonar was already at his location, Zek wapred again to another branch "Hmm, looks like I have no choice...He shouldn't know how to do this just yet..." He said as he looked like he focused and closed his eyes. Again Sonar was on him, but Zek simply raised his hand and stopped Sonar in mid-jump

"You lost now..." Zek said in a calm, mystical sounding voice.He then opened his eyes to reveal that they were a shining purple "My powers in stage two are amplified times 10" He said, he then simply pointed and Sonar was sent flying toward a tree, Zek gave a small smile before pointing again, lifting Sonar and sending him into another tree, Sonar let out a cry of pain as he hit the tree, this was repeated until Zek lifted Sonar and brought him up to his face

"This is why you couldn't win in your current state" Zek said before slowly letting Sonar down and returning to the ground himself, Zek went over to Sonar and held his paws out over Sonar, after a short while Sonar's Bruises and cuts were healed

"How did you do that?" Sonar asked as he got up

"A simple techniqe, the binding and recovery of wounds" Zek replied as he sat down on the ground, Sonar sitting in front of him

"So tell me Sonar, what is your story...and why do you wear that blindfold" He asked

"I wear this because I'm blind" Sonar replied

"Wait, that can't be right, once you become one with the spirit you should have been fully healed..." Zek said, he then used his telekinisis to lift the blindfold from Sonar's eyes, closed at first he slowly opened his eyes, seeing for the first time in years "There we go, I thought so" Zek said smiling

"I...can see?" Sonar said quitley, looking around. Taking in the sight of things once again

"yes, it's nice and all, but we have the code to fufill for now, as you know..." Zek started

"...We must pass a skill onto one another" Sonar finished

"Correct, I understand your still inexperienced at using the spirit's power" Zek said "I will teach you how to use it effectively, plus as a passed on skill, I will teach you how to heal yourself and others. Come, follow" Zek mmotioned and the two dashed off

"Ok first things first" Zek said as they sttod in a clearing. Zek had pulled out a pencil and a notebook "Let me know your stats, what is your base strength?"

"My what?" Sonar asked confused

"Your strength, you know, how strong you are"

"I don't know..."

"Well, how about your agility? you must know that" Zek said

"I have no idea what you mean" Sonar said, still confused

"Ah, I see...well I'll figure it it out by the battle we had earlier" Zek said

"I don't even know what you mean..." Sonar said

"...Nevermind...Just something i'm into...anyway, Let me teach you now" Zek said

Zek and Sonar then began to train together, they spent the remainder of the day with one another, Zek taught Sonar how to heal, Sonar in return, taught Zek how to use kunai, it was now at sunset, and Zek was about to give Sonar a taste of what being a champion meant

"Ok, Sonar..." Zek began "...I now want you to enter stage two"

"How?" Sonar asked

"Easy, then again...not so much the first time, you see the first time is always the hardest for anything, this will hurt severly for your body is not used to so much power at once" Zek explained, Sonar simply nodded in responce "You just have to coax your innner power, close your eyes and feel around for the energy, once you've felt it, release it..." Zek said, then waited as Sonar began focus. He smiled to himself as he began to feel energy start to flow from the flareon "That's it..." Zek encouraged "It will start to hurt after a while" Sure enough, Sonar began to feel pain, but listening to Zek, he endured and started to bring out more power "Your getting it! keep going!" Zek shouted as Sonar began to cry out loud in pain, more energy began to flow around his body, pain was searing from every part of Sonars body now, but he continued to pull more energy out, the pain was nearly unbearable even for someone as tough as Sonar. Until finally Sonar gave one last shout as he opened his eyes to reveal them as a simmering silver blue

"I've done it!" Sonar called in a deep warrior voice

"Excellent, you've activated Stage two for the first time" Zek appluaded as Sonar slowly reverted, panting heavily "That was excellent, now that you know how to grip it, you should have no problem manipulating your energy

"So, tell me, how did you come across the cave?" Zek asked as the two had sat down

"I found it in attempt to escape the rain" Sonar said

"So you don't live anywhere?" Zek asked

"Yes, not ever since I went on my own after leaving my sensei"

"So you left your sensei, the one who taught you, you must have crafted thos swords you carry...what is your black smithing skill?" Zek asked

"Well, I havent given it mush thought, but I'd estimate around 145, which would make me at least a jour...Wait! why did I say that?" Sonar shouted suddenly, Zek started laughing

"I guess my influence has effect on you" Zek said still chuckling to himeself

"Well, that annoying" Sonar said quietly to himself

"Yeah, anyway before the day is done, let me teach you how to form your main carrier, I've called it the Personal Ethereal Transport, Or P.E.T for short, watch" Zek said as he reached for his necklace and gripped, then a small glowing orb appeared "This is my P.E.T, it carries any excess items" Zek explained

:Well that would be usefull for certain professions such as...Ack! why do I keep doing that?!" Sonar shouted agin, Zek laughed again

"Anyway.." Zek said as he pulled out a secon necklace simaler to his own and gave to Sonar "This necklace will allow you to create your P.E.T, it also lets you locate minerals for jewelcrafting, and will let you contact me if you need an ally by your side" Zek explained "Continue to develope your powers Sonar, I must depart for now"

"Ok Zek, farewell for now" Sonar said, Zek soon dissapeared in a teleport "And I will surpass you and beat you one day, I know I will, your just a mage after all, A warroior can beat you if I learn to resist your attacks" Sonar said, not bothering to stop himself this time

The sun had begun to set, Sonar was at the place he once called home, using his regained sight to build a small grave for his departed parents

"Mom...Dad...I'm sorry I couldn't do anything to stop her that night, I will stop her...I'll find a way..." Sonar said as he looked down "I feel I'm not ready for my sight to comeback.." He said as he wrapped his blindfold back over his eyes "I will continue being blind until the day I find where I belong...and find that pokemon...who I care about...who I am willing to call my mate..." He said as he stood up, "...If i ever find her..." He said softly before leaping off again to find shelter


	5. Champion vs Champion

Chapter 5, Champion vs. Champion

"Come on , I can do this" Sonar thought to himself as he faced the tree in front of him, he learned he could focus to increse his acrobatics, through this, he decided to use this skill to become like a ninja. He was focusing his energy toward his paws and dashed off to the tree, once he hit it he instantly started running up the tree, he was succesfully wall running, he flet his grip loosening so he gave a flip off the tree, he then recovered and soon got back up "Yes, thats good...I just need to perfect it now" Sonar muttered to himeslef. for two weeks he spent trying to perfect his new ability

Sonar now stood hanging upside down from the tree, smiling at his succes, he got down and started resting up, now that he was adept enough at this skill he felt it was time to move on. Sonar was relaxing in fron of the tree that he used to train, little did he know that he was being watched, he started to feel a disturbance, like s a dark presence was nearby, this made him wary. Almost instanly, a wave of shuriken was flying towards him, he instanly sprung up and threw a small cluster of his kunai, this drove his formerly unknown attacker out of the hiding, the figure rolled out of hiding to reveal that it was an umbreon, one with a weapons pouch at its side, and a broadsword strapped across it's back

"So, you have some skill, you need fast reflexes to dodge my attacks. You've been trained" The figure said, giving a light ,yet dark, laugh. Sonar instanly recognised the voice

"You...your the one, the one I'm after...Neminda..." Sonar said to the umbreon

"So you know of me...wait, I know you...your that eevee...so many years ago...So it looks like you managed to form something out of your life eh Blindboy?" Neminda said, giving a taunting snicker, Sonar growled

"The name is Sonar...Never forget it" Sonar clenched through his teeth

"Heh, a bit cocky. You know I'm undefeated, and no one I've faced survived, except one...I'd tell you, but you woon't live long enough" Neminda said while shooting a sneer, though Sonar couldn't see it.

"I'll have you know that there is no way to beat me, I have power beyond you" Sonar replied

"We'll see about that" Neminda said before instanly starting the fight by leaping toward Sonar, he senced the attack and instntly entered his focus. Neminda had drawn her blade, which Sonar had responded with drawing his own two swords. Neminda didn't seem to be as fast a Sonar, he was able to dodge the lunge attack with a quck jump to the side, he took the time of opening from Her lunge and attempted to strike down, But it was deflected as Neminda had turned hersellf and had deflected his attack, she turned herself around again and landed on her paws, sliding a little in the process. She stood up, glaring at the blindfolded flareon

"So your faster than me, big deal. There is still no way that you can win" Neminda said tauntingly, Sonar didn't respond but simply lept up, using a nearby tree branch to redirect his jump toward neminda. He then threw a group of kunai in her direction, Neminda blocked these but failed to see through Sonar's plan, her attention returning to him too late, he got her in a tackle, now rolling against the ground with he in his grasp, he got her in a pin and used the hilt of his swords to slam down on her chest, she gave a gasp but kicked him off and recovered to her feet. Now even angrier at him, she pulled out multiple shuriken, hurling them at Sonar, he once again dodged them, Neminda had then charged forward and attemtped to hit him while he was in midair, but was surprised when Sonar had cought the sword in mid-slice, he then forced his weight into the sword and forced it until it hit the ground, Sonar then procceded to to use his hind legs to kick the umbreon, sending her sideways. Neminda was now on the ground clutching onto her chest which had recived heavy damage, Sonar wasted no time before charging at Neminda to make sure she was down, his vow prevented him from killing, but he wanted to curb her killing ways, but as soon as he reached her, he was suddenly struck so hard it sent him flying into a nearby tree. He landed on to the ground, where he then felt a paw wrap aound his neck and was pinned into the tree, Neminda stoo clutching Sonar, her eyes now a deep crimson red

"This is why I never lose" She said in a now dark, almost demonic sounding voice. Neminda then threw Sonar aside with little effort, she then chased him at triple her normal speed, once again with her blade she was on Sonar before he could even hit anything, she got in front of him and threw a kick, sending Sonar in the other direction. Neminda almost seemed to warp in front of him and gave a quick slash with her blade, Sonar was sent into a spin before hitting the ground, Now bleeding openly, he clutched his side. Neminda now slowly walked toward, Sonar could sence one of his swords nearby, he struggled to reach for it

"You want the weapon?" Neminda said "Then take it" She said as she kicked it to him "but with that wound, you'll barely be able lift your arm" She said, Sonar had failed to sence it, but it was now obvious. Neminda was a champion, now in stage 2

"Concentrate..." Sonar wispered to himswlf as he began gathering his energy

"Now, to finish what I started all those years ago...you'll be seeing your parents soon" Neminda said as she raised her blade and began the downswing to finish him off, but her blade was stopped by Sonar's who had blocked it.

"No...this fight only started" Sonar said as he mangaged to get her to jump backwards by attempting to kick her, now on opposite ends, Sonar ran his paw across the gash, using his healing ability to bind the wound. Neminda stared at Sonar, now realising what Sonar was. She gave a grin, but it didn't seem too dark of one

"It seems I underestimated you, Who woulda thought someone like you could become a champion" She said as she sank her blade into the ground "That means we were having a duel, and even I must honor the code, I was the challenger. Name the rules"

"Only one, this shall not end in death" came Sonars reply

"Figures, the only reason Zek still lives too" Neminda said as she drew her blade from the ground again "But that doesn't mean I'll make this hurt!" She yelled before reading her sword, Now both in stage 2, they were in a staredown, then the two charged forward, clashing blades as they met, now hitting blades back and forth, sparks flying from the clashes of the swords, until the two finally met in a sword lock. Sonar struggled to hold it, but Neminda had more physical strength than he did, he bagan to slip. He broke the lock by jumping backwards, this caused Neminda to lose balance, Sonar took this moment of vaunerabilty to strike at her, charging at her and slicing her in the stomach then ramming her, sending her backwards. into a tree. He continued to charge at her, but got too careless and let his guard down, his gave neminda a chance to grab her blade and attack him, Sonar tried to dodge, but got his chest cut from the edge before getting out of the way, his leap sent him towards the tree, which he then stuck to and readied a handful of kunai, then hurled them at Neminda she got out of the way by rolling then hurled sevral shuriken at him, Sonat lept off the tree and attempted to get her in a downward slice. Neminda blocked this attack but Sonar manuvered himself to kick her in her bleeding stomach. Neminda cringed at the pain but saw an opening, she then grabbed his tail which was left unguarded, she got him in a swing and hurled him away, during the throw Sonar managed to grab onto a tree branch and swing himself back upwards, now the two were panting heavily, Heavily fatigued from the fight and the bleeding. Now in another staredown, the two realised that they had dropped their weapons and were out of throwing weapons. Seeing no other option they both lept at eathother with fists clenched. The two had met as they punched one another hard, Neminda hit Sonar in the chest, while Sonar had struck at her face, Sonar had recived damgage from it but it was less than what Neminda recived. She fell on the ground while Sonar was able to stand, though both were no longer in stage 2. He was hurt but still moving toward her.. He senced a nearby Kunai that was thrown and picked it up

"This is for everything that you've done to me" He said before using his paw to pin her, He then took his kunai and used it to slice her eyes, wothout stage two Neminda couldn't stand the pain and gave a loud cry of pain, Sonar was now completly worn out and collapsed next to her.

A few hours later the two had recovered, tho two now shared a few words

"So you were trained under that bird too, No doubt you hepled him that night I attack" Neminda said

"I couldn't let him die like that" Sonar had said

"Figures he would make you make a vow like that, after all, I did become an assasin"

"Bloodthirsty assasin" Sonar added

"Whatever, I'll have you know that I have a group who follow me that I tolerate, they see me as a goddes, and thats almost true" Neminda said

"I don't thinke so, we're merly avatars of a more powerful being" Sonar said

"Hmm, the silent flame is clearly more modest to his champion than The Dark Stalker is, and you do know that your vengance won't last forever, I can learn to fight blind as you have, and next time the Dark Stalker speaks to me, your "Vengance" will be no more, speaking of which, why do you continue to wear that?" She asked, regarding his blindfold

"I wear it for my own reasons" Sonar said "Either way, we must finish the code's honor"

"Very well then" Neminda said "I must make a request however"

"What?"

"During the fight, you used the wall climb, I too desire to know that technique" Neminda said

"So be it" Sonar replied "As the codes honor, i cannot refuse"

"Good, in return I'll show you how to form illusions, to make ohers see what is not there" Neminda said

The two spent as little time as needed to teach eachother, then the two had seperated

"This moment, never happened" Neminda said, turning away from Sonar

"Agreed" Sonar said before leaping into the trees

A month went by, it was night. Sonar had fallen into sleep, there he had a vision, he Dreamt of a plane in Curelean city, of a small band of five pokemon, one of them being a vulpix. Something had made Sonar catch intrest of this vulpix, he didn't know what though. he saw them all, then suddenly they were all stuck in the back by shurikens, then he saw Neminda, laughing evily

Sonar woke up suddenly, he saw something in his dream, he knew Neminda was aiming to kill the group, Sonar felt it was his duty to help. He tried as little human interaction as possible, bu to help them, he had to make an exception

"Who was that vulpix? She was beautiful..." Sonar asked himself, he looked up and headed out to Curelean, there he saw the airport. He knew he had to get on

"But I have a feeling that if I do this, My sanity might be severly tested..." Sonar thought from his guts, he decided to shake this feeling off and use his now perfected illusion to cloak and sneak past the cops who seemed to be arresting someone. He made it on to the plane, and managed to find a seat. at first everything seemed normal and uneventful. Until Sonar was encountered by a psyduck...

----------------------------

Continued in Poke Vacation, Sonars past has been told. To see what happens next Read my friends Story "Poke Vaction", and if you need a little more. ask and I will think of something with more of this. Until then, farewell


End file.
